Expreso
by Kokoa Baskerville
Summary: Un par de espasmos nerviosos eran capaces de seducir a más de un Tucker, y, en una lucha casi silenciosa, las rivalidades familiares trascendían a un objetivo en común. Las diferencias, sutiles, contrastaban en que, mientras una intentaba ganar lugar en un corazón perturbado, el otro, en cambio, buscaba recuperarlo.
1. Chapter 1

El tintineo de la campana inundó el modesto establecimiento. El sonido, aunque sutil, llegó a los tímpanos del encargado que, desperezándose del cómodo asiento que había instalado para su propio descanso, se dispuso a levantarse para atender a la persona que acababa de llegar. Era temprano por la mañana, por lo cual imaginó que se trataría de algún oficial, o quizá era un madrugador empedernido que buscaba ahuyentarse de los problemas de su hogar.

Caminó hasta el mostrador, estaba alejado de éste por veinte pasos desde su sillón; en una mañana de aburrimiento los había contado, y después, en su turno por la noche, lo reafirmó. Llevaba la mirada abajo, sus ojos parecían cerrarse a cada instante, y no debido a uno de los ataques de ansiedad que mostraba constantemente, sino que eran las siete de la mañana en un día sábado, ¡era casi un delito madrugar un día de descanso!

Sin embargo su padre, reacio a lo que pudiera decir, le había explicado varias veces que, sea cual fuese el día de la semana o fecha del año, ellos debían mantener abierto el local a esa hora estricta, pues podría alguna persona morir de falta de cafeína, y solo ellos producían una bebida no procesada a ese tiempo. _Era su obligación ayudar a las personas._ Pero lo que su joven primogénito nunca había entendido, era por qué su padre no se tomaba la molestia, siempre lo mandaba a él.

Algunas veces, el hombre aludía a su edad, y a que sería un mal hijo si no le ayudana. Y en otras ocasiones, cuando no deseaba dar tantos esclarecimientos, le soltaba un "Te prostituiré para que pagues tu comida". Y el chico no objetaba más.

Se situó en su lugar en forma mecánica detrás del mostrador, ya lo tenía bien estudiado: desde los doce años trabajaba en el negocio familiar. Ahora, a sus dieciocho, todo lo tenía grabado en su cabeza, aunque algunos tildaran de loca e inservible a su mente.

— Buenos días, bienvenido al café Tweek Bros. — exclamó con voz estudiada, era gentil, pero quien tuviese conocimiento, sabría que era algo ficticio, sin mucho afán de veracidad.

— Quizá deberías fijarte primero en el género de la persona antes de dar la bienvenida, estúpido. — la voz femenina que pronunció esas palabras toscas y confiadas, provocaron que el empleado levantara la vista, y se despabiló por completo al ver a la chica frente a él.

Subió la mirada por completo, encontrándose de repente con la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos celestes se nublaron un poco y, al chocar con los de ella, huyeron. _Empezó a ponerse nervioso._ Y odiaba eso porque, si bien ya había logrado controlar sus espasmos nerviosos en momentos en los que no estaba preocupado, antes cualquier tipo de presión estos florecían como a sus diez años. _Debía controlarse, estaba en la cornisa, casi a punto de caer._

— Disculpe, señorita. — exclamó con la voz dubitativa, tímida. _Odiaba ser así._ No se atrevía a verla de nuevo, y para su mala suerte, había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. — ¿En qué puedo… servirle? — tenía la cabeza por completo gacha, sus ojos clavados en sus manos que temblaban más que el resto de su cuerpo.

— Sirviéndome una taza de café, nada de azúcar. — ella seguía hablando firme, sin emoción en su voz. Observó como el chico desaparecía de ahí casi al instante y se situaba frente a las maquinas que él mismo debía manejar, esa era la política del establecimiento: puro y hecho a mano.

Ella no apartó la vista del rubio joven, y es que lo conocía bien, aunque este pareciera no recordarla. No lo culpaba, habían pasado años, y en aquel entonces era una cría; ahora había embarnecido, tenía catorce años y su cuerpo era el de una señorita ya núbil. Ahora que el encargado estaba en lo suyo, ella pudo apreciarlo y esbozar una sonrisa, _los nervios pululaban en su estómago._ Parpadeó un par de veces, observando como el chico hacía una taza de humeante expreso. Se fijó en todo, era muy alto, pero su rostro, aunque ya más parecido al de un adulto joven que al de un crío, se mantenía igual de cándido como antaño. _Era el Tweek que ella conocía._ Desde la forma de comportarse, hasta la manera en la que se abrochaba mal la camisa.

Cuando volvió para entregarle su café, ella borró toda expresión de su rostro, pero si uno se fijaba bien, la chispa en sus ojos no desaparecía. Los nervios estaban presentes en ambos, aunque solo uno de ellos los exteriorizara.

— Aquí está. — murmuró tartamudeando. Puso la taza frente a ella aun sin atreverse a mirarla. _Control, no lo iba a atacar._ Sus manos temblaron demasiado, provocando que una gota de café se resbalara de la taza. Eso lo avergonzó en sobre manera, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de forma casi imperceptible, había olvidado ya los nervios, un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de él. Levantó la mirada casi suplicando, clavó sus orbes celestes en los de ella. _La chica sintió como las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. —_ ¡Disculpe!

Quedó estática por un segundo. No dejó entrever emociones, no obstante su mente no procesaba ninguna respuesta, se heló ante los ojos de Tweek. Ahora escapando ella de su mirada, fijó la vista en la taza y la tomó casi con rudeza con su mano izquierda, porque la derecha estaba levantada, haciendo una señal con la mano: una grosería. Tenía solo el dedo de en medio elevado, dando eso por respuesta al preocupado adolescente.

Se limitó a sentarse en las sillas del mostrador, aspiró el aroma del café y lo probó con los ojos cerrados. Mientras lo hacía esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible, _era buena ocultando sus sentimientos._

Pareció entender que, aunque le molestó, no fue para tanto. La observó de reojo mientras tomaba de la taza, frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y sin las pelirojas cejas fruncidas, notó que era algunos años menor. También se dio cuenta que era de una belleza encantadora, tenía ya el rostro y las maneras de una joven, aunque las dos coletas hacían recordar a las personas que aún era una casta adolescente. De ello no existía duda.

Tweek meditó por un segundo, ahora que la había visto bien, le pareció familiar, y más aún cuando recordó su dedo corazón levantado. Necesitaba hacer un poco de memoria. Lo pensó mientras limpiaba el mostrador y ella tomaba su expreso sin azúcar. Más cuando su mente parecía estar a punto de lanzarle el recuerdo, un sonido en la parte de atrás hizo que se le erizara cada vello en su cuerpo. No pasó desapercibido ante la mirada de la menor; levantó una ceja y poso sus ojos que parecían cambiar de color ante la luz en el rostro pálido del rubio. _En el fondo también estaba asustada._

— Los gnomos… — Tweek cerró su ojo derecho en repetidas ocasiones en un ataque de nervios que intentaba disimular.

La joven tomó el ultimo sorbo de su taza complacida.

 _Definitivamente era el mismo._

Cuando él le preguntó con algo de pudor qué hacía tan temprano ahí, ella supo que había valido la pena escaparse tan temprano de su casa con el deseo de ver el negocio abierto, con el único afán de estar un rato a solas con un chico que probablemente no la reconocería.

— Voy a correr temprano, me topé con éste lugar de casualidad. — levantó los hombros restándole importancia, aunque sin demostrar que no quería seguir la conversación. —No es tan malo, tráeme otro, ¿quieres? — farfulló sin mucha delicadeza. Tweek asintió y tomó la taza entre sus manos. Ya no temblaba demasiado, un ligero espasmo cada varios minutos a lo mucho.

Ella no lo perdió de vista, y se ruborizó en sobre manera cuando prestó atención a los muslos del chico que se había agachado para recoger una servilleta que resbaló de sus manos. De inmediato se levantó y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un billete, _no permitiría que la viesen vulnerable._ Puso cinco dólares sobre el mostrador y caminó apresurada a la salida.

— ¿Lo quiere para llevar? — preguntó el rubio, notando que la chica iba en dirección a la salida. Dejó el café y se apresuró al mostrador para poder verla más de cerca.

— No, déjalo así. — exclamó mirándolo con rapidez, no quería que él notara el rubor en su rostro.

 _Aunque no supiera que se debía a él._

— De acuerdo, gracias por venir y… — estaba nervioso, su voz le falló por momentos y había comenzado a temblar de nuevo. _Se sintió estúpido, parecía una niñata. —_ Espero verla pronto por aquí. — dijo en voz apenas audible.

La chica ya había tomado el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó eso. No volvió la mirada, se puso más roja todavía. _Su corazón latía con frenesí._ Levantó de nuevo el dedo medio y salió del establecimiento en aparente calma.

Apenas escuchó que la puerta se cerró tras ella, dejó que la sonrisa que deseaba dibujar en sus labios apareciera. No había ninguna persona en la calle, por lo cual se permitió hacer todas las tonterías que su emoción le dictaba.

Fue corriendo a su casa, sintiéndose dueña del mundo. El viento chocaba contra sus coloradas mejillas y ella se dio el tiempo para disfrutarlo, se sintió rápida como un pájaro en pleno vuelo, y la nieve con la que trastabillaba en el camino no parecía impedimento para su febril y sensata alegría.

Había pasado hora y media en el lugar, y era lo mejor que le hubo pasado. No tenía contacto con el chico desde que éste salió de la escuela primaria, su hermano se había peleado con él y, como no lo llevaba a la casa ya, le fue imposible verlo y entablar una mediana conversación. Se topó con él en la calle en ciertas veces, pero se limitaba a observarlo con disimulo y él no parecía inmutarse de ella. Seis años después, pudo relacionarse, aunque cortante.

Llegó a su vivienda dando un golpe a la puerta. No le importó que resonara en todo el lugar,y sus padres despertaran y la regañaran, _estaba emocionada_. Sin embargo, al escuchar el traqueteo de unos pasos bajando las escaleras, cambió su rostro por el que normalmente tendría. No obstante, el brillo de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas eran imposibles de disimular.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por los ojos analíticos que se posaron sobre los de ella, por un segundo ambos lucharon sin mediar palabra, eran idénticos.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Ruby?

— Ve a lo tuyo, idiota.

Y fue cuando ella corrió escaleras arriba a toda prisa, cuando su hermano supo que tenía algo entre manos.

Tweek se alegró cuando al siguiente día, la chica volvió demandándole un expreso. También eran las siete de la mañana y no había alma en el establecimiento. Tuvieron una charla agradable, más amena y fluida que la otra y cuando la chica se despidió, las miradas de ambos fueron cómplices de que esa no sería la última vez que se verían.

No fue un error. Todos los fines de semana Ruby acudía al lugar y pasaba cada vez más horas al lado del empleado. Una taza de expreso se convirtió en tres para justificar su larga estancia. Y ahora siempre tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar frente al mostrador, era extraño para el chico ver a otra persona sentada ahí. Tweek mudaba su silla cuando ella llegaba por la mañanas para así no cansarse demasiado.

Supo el nombre de la chica, y en una conversación que mantuvieron él se enteró de que era la mismísima hermana de su ex mejor amigo. No le importó, y la pelirroja estaba más que feliz porque no la rechazara.

Se tenían ya una confianza suficiente como para que el mayor la tuteara sin ponerse demasiado nervioso, además habían intercambiado números de teléfono y conversaban entre semana por Whatsapp.

Cada día, la adolescente parecía más ilusionada, y eso, en una chica de frío carácter, se dio a relucir mucho ante los ojos de su familia. La madre estaba feliz, ver a su hija ilusionada con su primer amor la hacía delirar puesto que, aunque ella no se lo había dicho personalmente, era obvio debido a su nueva forma de pensar en qué ponerse y sus salidas tempranas.

El padre estaba preocupado, porque no sabía qué le ocurría a su niñita y, cada vez que lo cuestionaba a su mujer, ésta solo sonreía con complicidad y diversión.

En la mente de su hermano mayor también se agudizó la idea del posible amorío que estaba llevando ahora su hermana. _Estaba celoso._ Su mamá lo sabía por la forma en la que miraba con odio a su hermana cuando, según ella a escondidas, miraba de forma romántica su móvil. Pero no era un enojo dirigido a ella, sino a la persona que estaba convirtiéndola en una enamorada rotunda.

— Hoy no puedo, ¡Ack! — y ese último gritó nervioso transportó a sus padres al pasado, cuando su pequeño hijo era solo un crío y pensaba que gnomos robaban sus ropa interior en la noche. No pudieron negarle el que no trabajara ese día, lo tenía merecido y, además, si estaba tan nervioso, era porque de verdad se trataba de algo importante.

Tweek, quien había acordado pasar por Ruby a su casa para salir a correr, pasó todo el camino de ida temblando de los nervios. En su cabeza, procesaba posibles finales para su recorrido:

Craig, el chico que lo odió de un momento a otro sin razón aparente, podría destrozarlo a golpes al verlo al lado de su hermana.

También cabía la posibilidad de que fueran sus padres lo que hicieran eso.

En ese momento prefirió que lo abdujeran los extraterrestres, o que los gnomos se lo llevaran rodando hasta su escondite.

— ¡Es, ah, demasiada presión! — gritó en medio de la calle, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca de él. Aceleró el paso sufriendo los mismos tics que de niño, hacía mucho no estaba en una situación de tanto apremio para él.

Estando frente a la casa y con los nervios a flor de piel, hizo de su mano derecha un puño tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se pusieron más pálidos de lo que ya eran. _Sintió que se desvanecería._ Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, mentalizándose para un posible sufrir. _Quería escapar._ Tocó la puerta con la fuerza apenas suficiente para que la madera resonara un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, imaginándose a los dos hombres Tucker frente a la puerta con cuchillos de carnicería.

— ¿Quién es? — se abrió la puerta y Tweek, temblando, abrió los ojos con cuidado. Para su alivió, se encontró frente a la señora. Estaba como antes, el pasar de los años no la había cambiado mucho, sus caderas eran un poco más anchas y su mirada más cansada, pero seguía siendo la misma mujer guapa de siempre. El chico casi pudo ver cómo sería Ruby en un par de años.

La mujer reconoció al instante al muchachito miedoso que antes solía frecuentar su casa. En más de una oportunidad le preguntó a su hijo porque el rubio ya no iba al lugar, y obtenía como respuesta la mirada de su hijo que significaba "No preguntes" Una sonrisa enternecida apareció en los labios de la madre de los dos revoltosos jóvenes y, halando al chico hacía adentro, lo invitó a pasar.

Se sentó en la sala aun temblando y esperó a que la chica bajara. En un intento por sonar cortes, dijo lo linda que estaba la casa y lo bien que la mujer se veía. Ella le dijo que él no había cambiado, y ambos se remontaron a la nostalgia de los años pasados.

Las voces, que de un momento a otro se tornaron más animadas, alertaron al hijo mayor de que un chico había llegado y, por su tono, intuyó de quién se trataba. Con el ceño fruncido, bajó las escaleras dispuesto a informar al "quedante de su hermana" que él no le permitiría que se viesen nunca más.

Con los celos por las nubes, casi corrió al lugar del que provenían las voces y se detuvo frente al umbral de la sala cuando la persona con la que se encontró era Tweek Tweak. Jamás en la vida se hubiese imaginado que ese chico pudiera despertar tantas emociones en su pequeña hermana. _Una oleada de sentimientos confusos lo hicieron titubear_ y ablandar sus rasgos. Ni su madre ni el rubio se inmutaron de su presencia, Craig estaba en shock, de pronto toda su seguridad se derrumbó. Sus ojos quedaron prendados a la imagen del que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

El tiempo no lo había cambiado demasiado: estaba casi en los huesos, se abrochaba mal las camisas, tenía el cabello revuelto, las ojeras se le notaban a un kilómetro de distancia y a un lado de él, había un enorme termo que seguro estaba lleno de café. Estaba más alto que él mismo, le llevaría quizá siete centímetros de diferencia.

Fue solo que sus ojos vieran una sonrisa del chico, cuando se dio cuenta porqué su hermana se había enamorado. _Más bien lo recordó, porque ya lo sabía._ Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones, que solo se dio cuenta que Ruby había bajado cuando ésta le rozó el hombro. Él la miró con los ojos expectantes, y ella, divertida y con picardía, le sacó la lengua.

Después de eso ella casi corrió hasta el rubio, _se le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Craig._ Tweek pareció solo verla a ella y de golpe se puso de pie, la miró con los ojos cargados de ternura, _pareció que las piernas del moreno temblaban._ Era una mirada que nunca había visto, una que se parecía a la que ponía Ruby cuando leía los mensajes de texto por la noche.

Tucker no quiso ver más y regresó sobre sus pasos molesto, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo que lo encolerizaba, lo que lo ponía tan mal, era que, aparte de que su hermana estuviera en un plan de enamorada, el chico que la traía loca, fuera aquel mal amigo.

Entró a su habitación dando un portazo y fue a observar a su conejillo de indias. No pensó en nada, y pasó tanto tiempo observando cómo caminaba el animal, que no se enteró del momento en el que la puerta de salida sonó y su hermanita salió acompañada de aquel que se había convertido en un extraño.

Físicamente era el mismo, ¿pero dónde había quedado aquel temeroso chico que creía que las chicas le darían alguna enfermedad ante un simple roce? Hasta a él le pareció infantil, sin embargo, su mente no tardó en divagar en lo que había ocurrido, en el porqué de su separación, en el porqué de todo lo que, de un momento a otro, le estaba ocurriendo.

Analizó todo lo que pasaba, se preguntó mil veces porqué estaba tan abrumado de verlos juntos. Y llegó, después de mucho tiempo de pensar acostado en su cama a una conclusión:

 _Craig Tucker no era así._

Tweek había vuelto para poner de cabeza su mundo.

 _Por segunda vez_.


	2. Despedida francesa

_Estaba loca,_

 _joder,_

 _estaba loca._

 _Tenía en su cabeza una locura preciosa._

 _¿Cómo no iba a perder la puta razón por ella?_

 **\- Elvira Sastre, Baluarte.**

* * *

Era sábado, y a las nueve de la mañana en un día como ese, las calles estaban casi solas: ausentes del característico tumulto de aquel pueblo en Colorado. Las aves trinando representaban cosas diferentes para ese par que, como si pareciera sacado de otro mundo, caminaban casi sin mediar palabras en pleno sabático.

Vistos ambos desde atrás, resultaban algo digno de tener en la mira; encontrarse con criaturas tan diferentes, compartiendo un espacio que redujeron debido a su cercanía, era insólito hasta para ese lugar que era abundante en hechos extraordinarios. Y es que, ver a una chica pelirroja de menudo cuerpo, que no por ello era menos formado que el de una señorita, al lado de un chico que casi le doblaba la altura y no paraba de temblar, era gracioso. Y resultaba más cómico si la persona los conocía porque, además de físicamente, un joven tan aturdido y tímido al lado de una de las chicas con más coraje de la ciudad era casi inquietante.

Y los sentimientos de ambos variaban mucho de lo que, en realidad, se veía exteriormente: por un lado, Ruby _estaba tan_ _nerviosa de encontrarse al lado del chico que le gustaba_ , que se sentía temblar como él, aunque por fuera no lo manifestara y su rostro se conservara frío y sin una expresión tan alegre como se profesaba en realidad. Era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba como Tweek. Fue él en realidad, el único chico que le gustó hasta el momento, _ella recordaba bien_ cuándo fue que comenzó su gusto por el joven.

Subió sus ojos, buscando el conocido rostro del rubio. Sus labios se apretaron cuando lo vio distraído mirando algo que quizá ella no podría ver nunca. _Impotente._ Algunas veces se desesperaba, deseaba saber que pasaba por la mente de los demás e intentaba adivinarlo, casi siempre la verdadera respuesta era contraria a lo que la adolescente imaginaba.

Y para ella, el chico a su lado parecía fuera de foco, casi inalcanzable. Su realidad parecía ser diferente a la que todos veían, creyendo siempre que un ser de otro mundo se lo llevaría a un planeta extraño, o con la loca idea de que hombres diminutos robaban su ropa interior en las noches: resultaba absurdo que alguien tan peculiar, podría ser del gusto de la obstinada Ruby Tucker.

El más alto no pareció inmutarse de la mirada que estaba posada en él, por lo que la chica pudo observarlo sin atisbo de desconfianza. Sus ojos azules, enmarcados por las ojeras casi cadavéricas que llevaba desde pequeño, demostraban una larga ondulación de dudas y desconfianza. _Le dolió, ella no era digna de su confianza, no le profesaba tranquilidad._

— ¿Estamos…?— la voz ingrávida y nasal de la menor fluyó por los oídos del rubio, despertándolo de una ensoñación irreal, _como todo en su cabeza._ Tweek bajó la mirada, creyendo que se encontraría con la otra, sin embargo su acompañante tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con la voz quebrada cuándo pasaron un par de minutos y la voz de la otra no volvió a surgir. _Los nervios le recorrieron todo el cuerpo._

 _¿Y si no era suficiente, y solo se trataba de una venganza?_

Ella negó con la cabeza. _Ese no era el momento._ Subió el rostro, no dejando entrever un éxtasis demasiado hondo. Clavó, por un segundo, la mirada en la contraria, se sintió delirar en esos ojos perdidos y casi cándidos. _Odiaba sentirse tan débil ante alguien._

— ¿En la dirección correcta? — fue un cambio estratégico, repentino a lo que iba a decir antes. Levantó la ceja derecha y alzó el dedo medio al ver el turbamiento del contrario. _Debía actuar como lo haría en otros casos, aunque no estuviese con una persona común y corriente. —_ ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

El rubio no atisbó a contestar, sus dedos temblaban de forma incontrolable, provocando que sus uñas, al rozar el metal del termo que sostenía, produjeran un ruido chirriante. Y no fue la pregunta lo que lo hizo dudar, sino el haber visto esos ojos. _Los mismos ojos de Craig._ Ambos eran similares desde la forma en caminar hasta el momento previo en que levantaban el dedo corazón.

No estaba consciente de la razón por la que, varios años atrás, dejó de encontrarse con esos ojos todos los días. Al principio, cuando Tucker decidió no hablarle más, se había quedado en un shock casi dramático; en su vida no existían más amistades que la del círculo de Craig, _y era el único lugar donde se sentía cómodo._ Si bien Token y Clyde no dejaron nunca de hablarle, no era lo mismo, porque ellos por razones obvias, preferían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo al lado del chico con el chullo azul. _En ese entonces se sintió inútil, sin valor alguno, las personas creyeron siempre que estaba loco._

¿Y por qué? Las cosas que en verdad veía y creía no parecían ser convincentes para sus congéneres, los cuales riéndose o con un simple ademán de indiferencia, se alejaban, alegando de los delirios del chico. Había ocurrido cuando Tweek cumplió los trece años, prácticamente toda su vida social se acabó en ese momento, y justo cuando se sentía en la cúspide de la felicidad.

Por esa razón, el tener de pronto tanto esmero por parte de la propia hermana del que lo 'abandonó' le resultaba como una imperiosa venganza por parte de los Tucker. Su mente trastornada, de pronto concibió la idea de que de alguna forma Craig, quizá con ayuda de los aliens, leyó su mente, dándose cuenta que la chispa brillante en sus ojos era lo que más motivaba sus deseos de superación. Ni él mismo sabía el porqué, pero siempre que veía ojos así de determinados, algo parecía corroer su interior, ocasionándole deseos irrevocables de comerse al mundo en un suspiro, una acción.

— Ngh, ¡no e-estoy seguro! — gritó, atrayendo la atención de un hombre que se disponía a abrir su negocio. — Jesucristo, ¡es demasiada presión! — soltó su termo, el cual cayó al suelo dando un sonoro aporreo. Tweak subió sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a tironear de su cabello, _era peligroso para él pensar en cosas tan terribles._ Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, _estaba perdido, desdeñado y avergonzado._

Ruby sintió como si todo el interior se le revolviera y no pudo evitar que un tenue rubor inundara sus mejillas. En un burdo intento por ocultarlo de una mirada que permanecía cerrada y turbada, se agachó y tomó el termo que se había hecho una abolladura, pero conservaba lo de su interior intacto. Lo acunó entre sus manos como si de un bebé se tratara. _Se había enamorado de él por eso._ Le pareció, desde su más tierna infancia, un ser que necesitaba de un absoluto cuidado; y su actitud nata, le brindaba el apoyo que necesitaba. Por eso había pulido sus maneras, con el único afán de proteger al rubio del mundo exterior, _y de su propio universo._

Cuando sintió que podía mantener la compostura, se enderezó y, con una de sus manos, tomó un brazo del chico con fuerza, intentando de alguna manera, transmitirle confianza. El contacto causó en el joven algo parecido a beber una gran cantidad de café recién hecho. Su mente se puso en blanco y así, con la mirada confundida, instaló sus orbes en las rojizas hebras del cabello de la contraria: y no por ser tímido, sino porque ella no le permitía ver su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, _sintieron en sus cuerpos una calidez indescriptible._

— ¡Vamos, mueve esos pies, idiota! — los colores de la pista brillaban con fulgor, provocando que los sensibles ojos del cafeinómano viesen borroso por ocasiones. La chica miró con gracia como los pasos torpes de su compañero, intentaban imitar los que se mostraban en la pantalla.

Después del altercado anterior, la chica, en su afán por hacer que el otro se distrajera, decidió llevarlo a una sala de videojuegos. No quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, y estaba tan vieja, que ni en un viernes por la noche lograba juntar a más de treinta personas. Ella era clienta regular allí, por lo cual, con solo tocar a la puerta de al lado del negocio –donde vivía el propietario- le permitieron pasar aunque aún no fuese horario de apertura. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró convencer a Tweek para bailar en la pista con ella.

— ¡Jesucristo! — con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza, el rubio intentaba mantener el ritmo de la otra, pues de no ser así, haría que perdieran el juego, y eso no podría superarlo. — ¡E-eres realmente buena, y esto va rápido!

— Eres solo un exagerado, Tweek. — no pudo evitar sentirse en demasía halagada por las palabras que le dirigió el más alto y, por quedar casi embelezada por los movimientos del otro, dio un paso en falso y las letras de "Perdiste" llenaron la pantalla.

— ¡Lo siento, ah! — se apresuró a disculparse, mirándola con preocupación. _Otra vez se equivocaba, era un estúpido._

— No… no ha sido tu culpa. — escondió la mirada en las luces del piso, a pesar de que odiaba que él se culpara por todo, su egoísmo adoraba verlo así de vulnerable, la hacía sentir poderosa un simple "no te preocupes" porque, en cierta forma, podía hacer entrar en razón al otro. _Podía controlar algo, aunque sea por un ínfimo instante. —_ No ha estado mal para ser una primera vez.

Tweek abrió la boca para decir algo, más le fue imposible porque la joven se le adelantó caminando hacia algún videojuego. _Sabía que estaba mal pensar en que Craig, en un intento por ser cortés y animarlo, le hubiera dicho lo mismo que le soltó su hermana._

— Tal vez en esto no te ha-haga perder… _—_ balbuceó, situándose al lado de ella y tomando el control que le correspondía.

— Ya veremos.

Oprimió el botón para comenzar y de inmediato la animación comenzó. Ambos pasaron un buen tiempo en ello. Era un shooter, ambos formaban un equipo y luchaban contra los personajes que manejaba el mismo juego. En algún punto, cuando estuvieron a punto de disparar al personaje de Ruby, Tweak movió el suyo frente al de ella, dando la vida de su francotirador en un acto que podría pasar por el de un caballero. Y eso no pasó desapercibido ante la chica que, con una incógnita dibujada, volteó a ver al rubio. Éste no la miró, aunque fuese obvio que ella lo observó, y ambos supieron que él se estaba haciendo el tonto; lo que no pudo ocultar, fue el leve carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Antes de irnos… — comenzó Tweek dubitativo. Ya no quedaba café en su termo, y meneaba éste entre sus manos, escondiendo la mirada en el objeto. — ¿podemos in-intentarlo una vez ma-más? — no quería verse demasiado tímido, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de pedir aquello sin pudor, pues él era un completo desastre en el juego, y sin embargo quería jugar otra vez más, sin saber por qué. _Sus sentimientos eran confusos, no sabía que lo llevaba a hacer cosas que no haría en otro momento._

— No tienes que presionarte. — y, por acto de inercia o nerviosismo, levantó el dedo medio justo frente al rostro del rubio.

— No lo hago. — ladeó la cabeza al lado izquierdo y cerró ese ojo tres veces en uno de sus tics nerviosos. — Pero, agh, ¡ese juego se burló de mí! ¡Ah! — dejó su botella sobre una mesa y subió al juego temblando.

— Eres todo un caso. — _estaba complacida._ Su interior se estremeció y esa ocasión, una sonrisa que ocultó tras su mano fue imposible de borrar.

La ronda que se suponía que jugarían, terminó por convertirse en una campaña con objetivo de hacer que Tweek obtuviera un sobresaliente en sus pasos. Ya los suéteres de ambos estaban en el suelo debido al sudor, ambos permanecían en una simple camisa y las habituales dos coletas de Tucker eran ahora un peinado indescifrable. _El rubio se sentía joven por primera vez._ En su vida bailó tanto como ese mediodía, y nunca el pudor de moverse en pasos extravagantes se había desvanecido hasta esa ocasión.

Todo eso lo veía la joven con algo parecido al orgullo en su fuero interno. Nunca dejaría sus sentimientos a la vista, las personas no debían ser llenadas de tanto honor, ni siquiera Tweek Tweak.

— ¡Una más, ya no falta nada! — pronunció la menor diligente. Esa ronda parecía la decisiva, los cuerpos de ambos no sufrían estragos de agotamiento, y sus mentes estaban puestas en la cúspide, el esfuerzo de tres horas se reflejaría allí.

La mente de ambos se vació de todo sentimiento de preocupación o alegría, pusieron tanto empeño como cabía en sus cuerpos y, cuando la pantalla marcó un "Maravilloso" los ojos de ambos chispearon en suficiencia. _Era la primera vez que el mayor se sintió casi orgulloso._

No dijeron palabra mientras se recogían sus cosas pues los dos temían que de sus gargantas fluyera un jadeo demasiado emocionado. Sin embargo, el rostro de Ruby se puso en extremo pálido cuando se encontró con un sinfín de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su madre, padre y hermano. Y no era para menos, llevaba siete horas afuera cuando prometió salir sus tres acostumbradas horas de ejercicio. Quien podía pagar los platos rotos sería el contrario, su padre quizá hasta la llevaría al hospital, dispuesto a denunciar cualquier huella dactilar sobre el virginal cuerpo de su niña.

Con un choque de miradas rápida entre ambos, llegaron a la misma conclusión de que debían darse prisa. Se enfundaron en sus abrigos, acomodaron como pudieron sus cabellos, pagaron al encargado y salieron de ahí echando leches.

— ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado demasiado? — tartamudeó Tweek acelerando el paso. En su mente se formuló la posibilidad de que, en un ataque de odio de los familiares de la chica, le mandarían a los gnomos roba calzones, quienes lo secuestrarían y venderían como prostituto a los aliens. Sus tics nerviosos se encendieron al instante.

— Les explicaré. — levantó los hombros en un ademán de indiferencia, aunque por dentro no se sintiera tan confiada. — No dramatices, idiota. — y volvió a plantarle el dedo corazón frente a su rostro.

Otra llamada al celular de Ruby los hizo trotar. Ambos estaban cansados, sin embargo era preferían sentir molidos todos los músculos del cuerpo antes que ser asesinados por los padres de ella. Al tener las piernas más altas, el mayor iba algunos pasos adelantado a la joven y, en una vuelta que dieron, se toparon de frente con Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski. Ocasionalmente estos hablaban con el adicto al café en el colegio, y verlo así de agitado los extrañó, aunque no demasiado, esperaban casi cualquier cosa de él. Tweek se turbó un poco y casi frenó el paso, pero los brazos de Ruby lo empujaron obligándole a continuar.

— ¿La que iba con él era…? — empezó Kyle, mirando la carrera que llevaban ellos.

— ¡Marica come mierda! — interrumpió el rollizo, gritándole a los chicos. En respuesta, vieron la típica seña de los Tucker. Eric esbozó una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos, siempre atinaba. — ¿Te cabe duda ahora, judío de mierda?

— ¡Cierra la boca, Cartman!

Cuando les faltó solo una cuadra y a simple vista se vislumbraba la casa de la pelirroja, ambos se detuvieron en seco para recuperar el aire. Los vecinos miraban con curiosidad a ese par que parecía haber escapado del mismísimo Satán. Algunas mujeres de por ahí sonreían meneando la cabeza, la chica se tomaba muy enserio el ejercicio; según lo que creían.

— ¿Sabías que estoy tomando clases de Francés? — apenas volvieron a caminar, ya con el aliento recuperado y sin ninguna prisa, _tiró la red._

— Agh, yo nunca podría, ¡es mucha presión! — llevaba la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y la derecha sostenía su inseparable termo. _Una sensación de extrañeza se apoderó de él._

La chica Tucker repasó en su mente un plan que, si bien era arriesgado, podría sobrellevarlo, fue la emoción del momento. Frente a la puerta de su casa, se detuvo viendo de frente a Tweek, aunque sus miradas no chocaban demasiado.

 _El interior de Tweak se estremeció, pero con un valor impropio de él, no se alejó._ Llevaba aún la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para ejercicio, y su otra mano sostenía el termo, su cabello rubio revuelto hacía juego con el de ella, la veía hacia abajo, se le antojó diminuta. Llevaban las dos ropas para entrenar, aunque el chico tenía, como siempre, mal puesto el suéter.

Aunque el carácter decidido e independiente de la chica la había hecho dudar constantemente, Ruby de tanto intentarlo acabó por alcanzar su objetivo. Horas después de haber estado disfrutando del placer del baile compartido con la persona por la que sientes atracción, consiguió juntar sus labios entre la mejilla y la comisura de los de Tweek. Aunque fuera por un segundo y en un lugar poco propicio, allí apoyó sus manos en los brazos de él y con la suavidad con la que se imaginó se hacían esas cosas se acercó a su cara y, con miedo pero con deseo, posó su adolescente boca casi en la del chico del cual estaba febrilmente enamorada.

 _Era la primera vez que ella tenía esa cercanía con alguien._

 _Y la primera vez en la que él no temió ser contaminado por gérmenes femeninos._

—Tu me plaît beaucoup. — por primera vez, la voz de Ruby tembló un poco ante un perfecto "me gustas" en Francés. Se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos. _El interior de ambos vibraba ante la emoción de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados._

— ¿Qu-qué ha…?

— Así se despiden los franceses, ¡debo entrar! — levantó su dedo medio y se perdió en su casa.

Quedó recargada en la pared hasta que minutos después escuchó los pasos del chico alejándose. Su corazón latía frenético y dejó escapar un suspiro, sus mejillas estaban rojas totalmente. _Lo había logrado, casi le daba un beso en la boca y él no la rechazó._

— Me gustas mucho y ese beso… — la voz ronca y casi diabólica de su hermano la sacó de su ensoñación. — no es algo que hacen los franceses.

Craig lo vio todo desde la ventana de la sala, y no pudo evitar que una creciente furia creciera en su interior. _Estaba enojado, y no sabía si con su hermana por ser demasiado lanzada, o con Tweek por ser tan inocente._

— Que te importa. — _ella sabía que no estaba celoso porque estuviera enamorada, sino por…_

Ambos se miraron con los mismos ojos, los que antes se mostraban un silencioso apoyo mutuo era ahora unos llenos de furia y de reto.

Dos Tucker eran peligrosos.


	3. Azúcar

Cuando pasó al lado del cuarto de su hermana y no escuchó más sonido que el del remover de las sábanas, siendo esa hora de la madrugada en la que se escucharía el constante movimiento de ella vistiéndose, se dio cuenta que el castigo iba en serio.

Llegar varias horas después de lo acordado y no contestar el teléfono provocaron en el padre sobre todo, una desconfianza desmedida; su cólera infundada no se debía a las horas que pasó en los juegos con el chico, eso era solo la manta que cubría el hecho de que estaba celoso: un chico del que ella se burlaba un par de años atrás ahora la llevaba a cuestionar la autoridad de sus progenitores y lanzar suspiros al aire.

 _Al padre se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo. Casi se salían las lágrimas de sus ojos,_ miraban la nariz arrugada de su hija al replicarleque era un exagerado. _Era imposible no sentirse en la cornisa cuando él hacía el mismo gesto al enfadarse con alguien._

A las seis y media se escuchó el agua de la regadera caer a torrentes. A pesar de que la menor estuviese reprimida a salir por una semana entera, eso no impidió que un Tucker empezara a alistarse _para ir al mismo destino_.

Ni su madre que al escuchar el estruendo despertó a su marido para que vigilara las salidas, ni su hermana que lo vio bajar con ropa deportiva, ni su padre que lo observó irse por la puerta que él custodiaba segundos antes, le dijeron palabra alguna. _Rubí sintió una oleada de tristeza, de resentimiento y traición._ Los padres levantaron los hombros y no pensaron en nada, a los jóvenes se les cruzaban las cosas más aberrantes a esa edad. _Tampoco se extrañaron cuando su única hija azotó la puerta de su habitación._

Craig se preguntó si todos los días en los que su hermana salía a esa misma hora el ambiente sería igual, es decir, con copos imperceptibles cayendo y un frío y soledad que calaban hasta los huesos. _Sintió tanta admiración como recelo._ Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de deportes y exhaló, sus ojos presenciaron el moho que se formaba al chocar su aliento cálido con el gélido viento exterior, no perdió detalle de como éste colisionaba contra su chullo azul, ya gastado con el pasar de los años y, a pesar de eso, increíblemente bueno teniendo en cuenta los años que poseía.

Todo el camino que llevaba a la cafetería lo pasó en silencio, distrayendo su atención con cosas cotidianas en las que antes no se molestaba en prestar cuidado: como el sonido que hacían sus pies al arrastrarse en la nieve, o el traqueteo de las piedras que pateaba a la carretera. Y sin embargo mantenía una velocidad constante en un paso apresurado. _Sus nervios no le permitían actuar de otra forma._

Odió ese sentimiento con toda el alma, no le gustaba tener emociones así. En todo su tiempo de vida, no muy longevo por el momento, solo sintió nervios en dos ocasiones, y ambas estaban ligadas con una misma persona. Abrió la puerta del establecimiento y el tintineó de la campana resonó por el estrecho local.

El aroma a café recién hecho inundó las fosas nasales del pelinegro, y cuando escuchó la voz tan conocida pronunciando el nombre de su hermana se sintió desfallecer.

Tweek, guiado por la continuidad de los sábados a esa hora, saludó a quien pensaba era la persona recién llegada. Se encontró con los mismos ojos, de color indescifrable y brillo misterioso. Sin embargo, estos no estaban puestos en el cuerpo de una joven de catorce años. _Ambos sintieron el corazón en la garganta y la sangre en los pies._

El rostro de desconcierto del rubio era palpable, hasta podría decirse que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sus labios, en conjunto con el resto de sí, empezaron a tiritar con nerviosismo. _Aun con el pasar de los años nunca supero sus tics, era patético, se sentía lo peor._ Y por el contrario, de manera física Tucker estaba como lo había sido toda la vida, sus expresiones no variaban con ningún sentimiento, _los mantenía ocultos, bajo una coraza de indiferencia que a veces dolía._ No obstante, el destello en sus ojos, si los mirabas bien, cambiaron de forma drástica.

Años eran los que separaban a ambos de una buena amistad. Los dos recordaron el día en que dejaron de hablarse cuando el más bajo avanzó un paso, solo uno, en dirección del mostrador. _A pesar de todas las inseguridades de uno, y la frialdad de otro, no dejaron de mirarse en forma directa._

Fue en un día miércoles, el profesor de la hora correspondiente había faltado y por tanto los alumnos se organizaron en sus grupos para hablar, estaban libres esos cincuenta y cinco minutos restantes. Como siempre Craig esperó a que llegaran Token y Clyde para empezar una conversación referente a un videojuego nuevo; pero algo faltó, y todos con el paso de los minutos se dieron cuenta. La vista de los tres, entre la conversación, buscaban por el aula al cuarto de sus integrantes.

Cuando de forma instintiva Tweek dio un paso hacia atrás, ambos recordaron que sus ojos chocaron de la misma manera en que lo hacían en eso momento, pero en el pasado. _Parecía un deja vú, y supieron entonces que una discusión sería inminente._

Craig chocó con los ojos del rubio, que estaba en una esquina del salón. Se miraron por un instante y fue en un parpadeo cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su nervioso amigo estaba abrazando a su prima Red. Notó que ésta lo hacía con fuerza y, en una de las manos que rodeaban la espalda de la joven se encontraba una carta rosada, había un corazón en medio. En ese entonces, sus once o doce años no le permitieron al chico saber por qué en el receso le había gritado al rubio diciéndole cosas inútiles, tampoco pudo discernir la razón por la que le dijo 'marica de mierda', ni el hecho que a partir de entonces le hizo la ley del hielo.

Pero ahora, teniéndole frente a sí después de pasados los años, supo que todo se debía a una inequívoca y hasta molesta raíz. _Le quería, y el primer amor es el que nunca se olvida._ Con pasos decididos avanzó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar al otro con una rapidez sorprendente. De un saltó apoyó las rodillas en una de las sillas del lugar y las palmas de las manos en el mostrador. Abrió la boca y no supo que decir. _Lo odiaba por salir con su hermana._ El rostro desencajado del más alto palideció aún más, sus ojos cerrándose en un tic constante y el sonido de su saliva pasando por su tráquea fue lo único que los sentidos del moreno percibieron por un minuto entero.

 _Tweak moría de nervios._ Esa situación era demasiada presión para él.

Los labios aun abiertos del otro se movieron por fin, pronunciado una frase seca, cortante. Era una pregunta que daba lugar a una respuesta abierta, esa clase de cuestiones eran las que más odiaba el escuálido dependiente de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le preguntó con una brusquedad característica en él.

Los dedos del otro jugaron entre sí, y su vista bajó a ellos, no estaba seguro a qué se refería. ¿Estaría hablándole del menú, lo iba a invitar a algo? Su mente maquinó la idea de que, al ser tan extraña esa situación, el hombre delante de él podría ser un alíen disfrazado, o los mismísimos gnomos uno sobre otro, en un intento por robar su última prenda interior.

—¡Oh, Jesucristo! — exclamó volviendo a levantar la vista, esta vez con las manos en alto, como si fuera un arresto. —¡No me queda más ropa interior!

En los labios del otro se dibujó una mueca complacida que borró al instante. _Se 'conmovió' el chico aún era tan paranoico como antaño._ Decidió no hablar, sino se impulsó con las piernas hacía adelante, tomando la iniciativa de hacer algo que soñó algunas veces en su pubertad. Sostuvo las manos en alto del otro y juntó sus labios a los secos de Tweek. Fue un toque minúsculo, duró la mitad de un segundo. Todo el color que antes faltaba en las mejillas del chico ahora se le había venido con creces.

 _Craig se sintió bien. Casi en el olimpo y, a la vez, como si se quemara en el más hondo infierno._

—¿Quieres hacer cosas como estas, con mi hermana? — soltó con insolencia, casi odio en la voz. _No soportaba la idea de estar compitiendo_. Y temía, temía recibir una afirmación a la pregunta, y una negación a lo que acababa de hacer.

No era el primer beso del rubio, tampoco era ya un crío que pensaba que al mínimo contacto sus órganos se atrofiarían con el veneno mortal de la saliva ajena. No obstante, ser besado aun en un toque tan ínfimo por una persona a la que creías perdida dejaba turbado a quien fuese. El más alto, temblando con menos fuerza y todavía con las manos sujetas por las rasposas del otro repasó su rostro, hacía mucho que no le observaba de cerca. Se veía más joven de su edad, porque tenían la misma.

No pasaron por alto las mejillas sonrosadas ante los ojos celestes. _Su estómago se contrajo, en un parpadear se puso nervioso._ Esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, _a pesar de todo había vuelto._ Bajó las manos a la mesa acompañado de las contrarias y las soltó ahí. Fijó de nuevo sus orbes en los contrarios y pestañeó, no en uno de sus tics, solo una vez y los dos ojos.

—Voy a traer café. — la madurez y pasibilidad con la que manejó los hechos sorprendieron a Craig, no hubiera esperado esa reacción. _Tuvo ganas de huir._ Sin embargó permaneció allí, se acomodó de forma correcta en el asiento y decidió no pensar en lo siguiente que haría, iba a permitir que todo fuese espontaneo.

—Una. — señaló con su voz monótona cuando el chico, con la taza frente a él, le hizo un gesto de cuántas cucharas de azúcar quería. Dirigió la mirada al humeante expreso y no la apartó de ahí hasta que se decidió a preguntar de nuevo. _Los sentimientos del pasado volvieron a aflorar en un instante. — ¿_ Qué es lo que esperas de mi hermana?

Esa pregunta provocó que Tweek pasara en seco la bebida que estaba tomando, prefirió descender la taza pues sus manos habían comenzado a temblar de nuevo. Desde hace tiempo estaba huyendo de esa pregunta que él mismo se profería. _¿Qué era lo que esperaba de aquella amistad?_ No era inocente como antaño, y estaba seguro que Ruby sentía algo hacia sí, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanto.

Abrió la boca y la cerró al instante, repitió aquello tres veces. Ni él poseía la respuesta. _Los nervios le fallaron y se sintió más estúpido que nunca._ Cerró uno de sus ojos en un tic, y ligeros espasmos nerviosos lo invadieron. Estaba a punto de halar sus mechones rubios cuando la mirada, apacible y directa de Craig lo hizo detenerse. _Los ojos Tucker siempre lo hacían sentir así. Dueño de sí mismo, capaz de todo._

—¿No lo sabes, ah? — levantó el dedo medio y rodó los ojos, _estaba ocultando su verdadero sentir._ Tomó de golpe lo que le quedaba de café y con agresividad innecesaria, dejó la taza en la mesa con estruendo. —¿Estás jugando con sus sentimientos acaso? — escupió la pregunta con congoja, los ojos mirando directo a los huyentes del contrario. _Lo enojaba tanto el hecho de que que su hermana no representase nada, y también la idea de que lo representara todo._

—¡Ack! ¡Nunca haría eso! —su respuesta se le antojo a Craig como la que hubiera dado a los diez años.

— Si ese es el caso entonces…

— ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme? — no dijo aquello con el afán de huir de las otras preguntas, sin embargo sintió que si no lo preguntaba ahora jamás podría saber la verdad.

Los ojos de Tucker se perdieron en las manos temblorosas de la contraparte, pensó en cómo podría contestar a eso sin verse afectado de forma sentimental. _Era obvio que no le diría la razón verdadera. Le ocultaría el verdadero sentimiento._

—Me enojé, no sé por qué, cambios de la edad. — sabía que eso no iba a justificar el hecho de que no volvió a hablarle y lo evitaba, sin embargo no podía mencionar que sintió celos de su prima, ni hablar de verse traicionado, pues eso necesitaba tener trasfondo.

—No creo que…— torció una mueca, Craig cortó lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ese no es el tema, vine aquí a hablar de mi hermana. — farfulló demasiado rápido. Tweek salió de detrás del mostrador y se plantó frente a él, aun con los espasmos a borbotones, pero en la mirada un destello de tímida decisión.

—Es mi amiga. — balbuceó mordiéndose el labio inferior, no sabría qué contestar a los comentarios mordaces que seguro el otro le dirigiría. Un cliente nuevo entró, era un oficial; los encontró así, y al presentir tanta tensión salió pitando. Los jóvenes ni le prestaron atención.

—Pero es obvio que ella no te ve así. — alegó poniéndose de pie también. Se turbó un poco por el hecho que a pesar de todo él era ahora más bajo que el otro, sin embargo no dejó entrever más que su mirada fría y superior de siempre.

—¡Demasiada presión! — los nervios lo consumieron por completo. Elevó sus manos a su cabello y lo haló con fuerza, era más de lo que podía soportar. _Tucker se sintió una basura de persona._

—Tweek. — lo llamó con voz firme, casi pareció más grande de lo que era. _Cada poro se le erizó,_ el rubio llevó la mirada a la otra, hacía años que no le escuchaba decir su nombre. _Se sintieron nostálgicos._

El aludido mordió su labio inferior con fuerza innecesaria, pero no la suficiente como para hacerse daño. Dejó que sus manos descansaran y las apoyó en la cadera de Tucker, halándolo hacia sí. Le dio un abrazo en el que dejó que el sentimiento de alegría por tenerlo de vuelta fuese palpable.

— Craig. — murmuró el nombre con la misma voz que usaba seis años en el pasado. Ambos se sumergieron en los recuerdos del ayer, no importándoles lo marica que podrían verse en esa posición de niñatas. Después de algunos momentos, el más alto apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa perpetua. Sin embargo, se apartó dejando de lado la apacibilidad del momento pues Tucker se paró de puntas con fuerza con la misión de golpear al otro.

—Que seas más alto que yo ahora no te da derecho de presumirlo a cada minuto. — y elevó el dedo medio enfrente de los ojos de Tweek, justo como haría Ruby.

Desde ahí hablaron de cosas monótonas, rieron como no lo hacían antaño y se contaron desde líos estudiantiles hasta problemas familiares. Las personas que empezaron a llegar a la cafetería eran apenas escuchadas por el dependiente, y la mayor parte de las voces que se alzaban alegres en el establecimiento venían de los dos individuos que pasaron nueve horas hablando. Y que, luego de eso, se despidieron de la forma más amistosa del mundo, por más cursi que suene.

Ambos, al entrar en sus habitaciones, se echaron en sus camas con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pensando los dos que aquella separación fue burda y sin sentido. Por diferentes que fuesen se llevaban de maravilla; las inseguridades del uno eran cobijadas por el ego inmenso del otro, la fría agresividad era diluida por el espontaneo optimismo. Eran terriblemente diferentes y, sin embargo, aun después de haber pasado años sin hablarse, continuaban entendiéndose a la perfección.

Craig se sobresaltó porque su móvil sonó de manera imprevista. Se enojó y lo tomó con su mano izquierda, lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos y le dedicó su particular grosería. Dispuesto estaba a apagarlo cuando notó que era un mensaje de Facebook, en particular de cierta persona a la que acababa de agregar.

 **Estoy a un par de casas de la tuya, ¿puedes salir?**

 _El corazón le dio un vuelco_ , soltó el aparato encima de su cama. No contestó. Bajó pitando las escaleras de su hogar como si fuese una chicuela enamorada —sin la cara de tonto, claro. — él aprendió a no mostrar nada, y sus padres y hermana pudieron tomar aquella desesperación por salir como algún problema con el que se había metido. _Pero Ruby no era tan inocente._

El frío era terrible, estaban cayendo los copos de nieve a torrentes. Tucker no llevaba más que el suéter deportivo que llevaba desde la mañana y los pantalones de la misma índole. No se encontró con el otro chico fuera de su hogar. Se maldijo en voz alta, quizá haber dejado su visto produjo una perspectiva equivoca. Sin embargo, un chasquido lo hizo voltear a la derecha. Debajo de un farol, varias casas más allá, la sombra de alguien le chistaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia allá con paso despreocupado; _en verdad lo estaba._

La cortina de copos níveos que separaba a ambos cuando estuvieron por fin frente a frente los hacia brillar ante los ojos de su contraparte.

No hubo palabra ninguna el momento previo, tampoco algún gesto que indicase una emoción en especial. Los labios de Tweek apresaron los contrarios en un beso que debió darse de esa forma aquella mañana en el café: sin prisas, delicioso.

—Tenías que devolvérmelo. — exclamó el rubio con una mirada tranquila. Sin embargo todo lo demás de su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus mejillas eran de un color que a Craig se le antojó melocotón. _Estaban nerviosos de maneras distintas._

El pelinegro le alzó el dedo medio con una media sonrisa, y con los ojos ambos se despidieron.

Después de aquello no hubo mucho más por la noche, salvo por el hecho de que cierta chica menor había visto el mensaje en el celular de su hermano, y empezó a intuir algo desagradable, quizá una pesadilla.


End file.
